Galaxy Ash
The Galaxy Ash 'is a Mech Armour piloted by the Aries Guardian, the first of the Zodiac Guardians, Blade. It is encountered twice, once in Stage 8, at the end of the Aries Constellation and once in Stage 44, in the middle of the Virgo Constellation, reincarnated and stronger. At Stage 48, at the end of the Virgo Constellation, it is upgraded to the Daybreak Thunder. Appearance The Mech Armour is designed generally like a jet plane, most noticeable when not engaging in combat, however two machine guns are revealed and the cockpit retreats when attacking in it's first phase. During it's second phase, the wings extend, revealing 4 more guns in it's arsenal. The two jets are replaced with six smaller jets that emit orange flames. The normally blue cockpit also changes to a shade of red. Attacks First Phase The first phase has four attacks. Firstly, It can release three burst of shots that travel downwards and in the south west and east directions. This can be easily dodged. Second, It can release two streams of shots that travel downwards. This is also easily dodged by staying in the center of the plane (where the cockpit is) Third, it releases many streams of shots that cover the bottom half of the screen. A combination of the previous two attacks, this is a bit more dangerous as the openings for attack are smaller. However it can still be dodged with care. Lastly, It shoots out two energy orbs in diagonal directions then shooting one down the center. Easily avoidable. Second Phase This phase retains most of it's attacks from the first phase, albeit with more dangerous variations. It now can fire 3 to 5 bursts of shots, as well as two longer bursts that are difficult to dodge. Three energy orbs are now fired at the same time and It also fires three continuous shots from each wing, for a grand total of 6 streams of bullets which intersect one another. This, combined with it's other attacks, can easily trap an inexperienced player. Strategy The key to beating this boss is by staying in the middle of the Mech Armour, where the cockpit is, where most of the bullets can be easily dodged. Beware though, as this puts you at risk of being hit by it's two long bursts. The attacks of this plane are more difficult to dodge when combined, especially when they force you to leave the center, leaving you prone to more attacks. Stay in the center when streams of bullets are released, be aware when it fires bursts and dodge accordingly, and stay further up when the two long bursts are fired. One unorthodox strategy is to go ABOVE the mech armor while it is preparing for battle where you will be safe for the first phase, but do watch out for it's tracking shots in the second phase. This strategy is only viable if you have a tracking secondary weapon, such as the Lightning Series. Trivia * Galaxy Ash can be battled in Boss Mode for obtaining fighters. * Either Galaxy Ash or Destroyer III will be faced when battling the second Boss of Endless Mode. * The Chinese word on Galaxy Ash, Hui Jin, translates to "'Ashes". Category:Blade Category:Galaxy Ash Category:Daybreak Thunder Category:Boss Category:Boss Mode Category:Bosses Category:Endless Mode Category:Pegasus Category:Aries Category:Virgo Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships